Tayes Expecting
by iluvmo2160
Summary: Mo and Taye are having a baby and it is harder than they thought Angel and Taye wer dating and Mo nd taye were dating at the same time. Mo and Angel get in a BIG fight but Glitch caught mo off guard.


**WARNING: This story is M rated and has faile language**

**If you don't like the thought of Mo and Taye together as a couple (moye) then find another story**

**Other than that hope you like the story**

Tayes Big News

-Taye's Angel

It was about a month agowhen Taye and Angel became a couple. Angel has always had feelings for Taye, even though Angel was "sleeping" with Miss Aubrey. So one day he dumped Aubrey and got the courage to to Taye how he felt. So after Taye and Lil' T just got done dancing at the mini golf field, Angel went up to Taye and said "Taye can i talk to you for a minute".

"Sure what it is it" she said with a smile

"every time i see you i think of us together"

"What do you mean Angel"

"what i mean is that i love you and i had a crush on you ever sence we met."

"Aww Angel thats so sweet" then Taye gave a kiss on the lips. Whitch mean they are offical

But Taye was hiding someting form him. Mo and Taye have been secretly dating for 2 months. So one night she was with Mo and the other with Angel. She dated Angel because she didn't want to leave him standing there heartbroken.

-What

One day Taye woke up and went to the bathroom and like everyday she would check if she was pregnant. All Angel heard was Taye yell at the top of her lungs. Angel came into the bathroom with a baseball bat butt naked, yelling "What the hell happened in here". "IM PREGNANT" Taye cried. Angle fainted and when he woke up, Taye was standing above him looking really mad "Did you ware condoms last night" she said. Angel said "Of corse im not stupid." Taye threw on a black tank top, white riped capris, and some cowboy boots, and rushed out the mansion.

She made her way to Mo's house and yelled "Mo get your ass up!" with anger in her voice. Witch made Mo and Glitch get up. Mo walked out of his room slowly with some pagama pants with the word swag writen on side and no shirt on with a tatoo on his chest that says. Dancing is every thing. "Hi baby" Mo said with a tired look on his face. Glitch rolled his eyes and went back to his room and went back to bed. "Did you ware a condome on monday." Mo tried to change the subject but Taye had a look on her face that heads im bout to bitch slap you. So Mo said "Sorry i forgot to buy some so i went all natural, why did you ask". Taye cried "IM PRENANT" and when Glitch heard her yell that his eyes opened wide and he stated to cry. Mo was happy she was but not yet ready to be a father. Taye could tell by the look on his face.

The Brake Up-

"Angle we need to talk"

"What is it sexy moma"

"This is not your baby, its Mo's"

"Your joking cause this ain't funny"

"Im not"

Angel's face turned red like a chery and he threw a glass onto the wall. Which made taye jump.

Angel said " you sluty ass bitch" and then he slapped her across the face.

Taye started to cry. Then it woke up Miss Aubrey she had curlers in her hair a pink bathrobe and blue sequenst a pagamas. She saw the room a mess and she said what happened and Taye ran out the mansion. Angel grabbed Aubrey and draged her to the bed room and has anger sex with Aubrey and she was yelling and was crying...

-The Big Fight

After all of "that", Angel rushed over to Mo's house but as always Mo leave the door wide open. So of course Angel comes up to Mo and punches him right in the face. Mo yelled "what the fuck man, what your problem". "you fucking with my girl friend huh? huh?" yelled Angel. "calm down the only i fuck with is Taye" Mo said out of anger. "that is my girlfriend dumb ass" said Angel. Mo said "Ha nigga you funny" then Mo stared to punch Angel repeatedly and kicked him in the butt. But the funny thing was that Glitch was eating popcorn staring at Mo and wispered to himself "_What an amazing cute person Mo is"_ then Glitch stared to yell MO! MO! MO! KICK EM' IN THE THROUT! KICK EM' IN THE THROUT! Then Mo stoped punching Angel and while Glitch caught him off guard, Angel punched Mo so hard it made him pass out. Mo got but Angel was gone. Angel might have got the last hit but won for sure.

-Glitches Jelousey

Glitch was sitting in his room watching spongebob with a froan on his face with super man pagamas. Then Mo came into the room and said "Glitch, why aren't you dressed to go to the subway". Glitch looked at Mo and said "i thought we were a team". Mo said "What do you mean we are a team, a mater of fact we're i crew i took you under my wing and showed you the way. Sure there were some up and down and gross endings. But the point is I saved you from a life of mesoriy man cause your parents abonded you. Is that enough to ask!".Glitch said "I know I know but thought we had something really peasual." Mo said "Wow is it because of that one night when i came home drunk and you talked me into having sex with you." Glitch said yeah at that point i been in love and jelouse of you made me fill so good. If you did that to me again then i promase that i will never show my jelousy or feelings for you." Mo got up and closed the door and said "promase". Glitch said "yes please do me one more time." Mo said "ok this a the 2nd and lat time this will happen." So they got there close off and when Glitch saw Mo's "..." his eyes grew wide. ... After a few minutes Glitch started to cry and yell "Mo Stop! Mo Stop!" Mo started going fast but Glitch starts crying really loud. So Mo stoped and said "Sorry Buddy did i hurt you i didnt mean to". Glitch said "i-i-i-i am -o-o-k" then bofe boys laughed and got there close on headed to the subway.

-Seeing Lil' ' T

After Mo gets back from the subway. Taye texted him to come over to her place. (by the way 3 months till baby comes). So Mo knocked on the door softly and Taye answers and gave him a big hug and said "you have to tell Lil' T" and smiled. Had a frown on his face and said "why?" . "because she wont talk to me cause shes mad that im not dancing with her and the crew" So mo went up to Lil' T's room and as soon as she saw him she ran up to him and huged his leg (Lil T is way shorter than Mo and she has a crush on him)

"Hey lil T"

"hey Momo"

"ther is something i want to tell you"

"Oh My grosh did you dump my mean sister and deside to go out with me"

Mo laughed and said "no"

"i wanted to tell you that me and your sister are having a baby in a couple months thats why she hasnt been dancing"

Lil t was sholcked and was excited

-It's Coming Mo Its Coming Now!

Mo and Taye rushed to the hospital and she said "why Mo why the fucked did you do this to me". Mo laughed and said "your the one that decieded to get with all of this. "called all the DC crew from one and 2! Mo had no time to explain everything but they were loyal and came to the hospital even CYPH-elite, CYPH-58, and CYPH-78. When the came it was a boy and wait a girl to! They rooted and shouted all except Angel that came late.

**THE END**

**HPE YOU LIKED IT LEAVE A GOOD REVIEW :)**


End file.
